


Sleeping Beauty

by orphan_account



Category: Ted Bundy - Fandom, True Crime - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Blood, Choking, Crying, Drinking, F/M, Face Punching, Handcuffs, Just a little bit kind of on accident oops, Kidnapping, Necrophilia, Rape, Strangulation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ted gives a girl a ride, but he has other ideas.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is super violent and bad, so don't read if that's not your thing. Really though, it's all just violence through and through. And I really don't care if you hate it or you wanna yell at me or whatever I'm just gonna turn conments off lol.  
> Disclaimer: I'm an actual rape victim! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was a snowy Seattle night. The roads were pretty clear but sidewalks and roofs were covered in a blanket of white. It didn't bother me.  
I got used to driving drunk. It was something I did all the damn time, and booze was one of the few things in my life that made me feel good.  
Other than Liz. And doing this.

I turned right onto the main road next to the local university for the last time that month. I'd hit around this area too many times, a change of location was necessary the next time I had to scratch the itch.

Driving down the road I spotted a figure on the sidewalk. The snow made it difficult to see but as the car got closer it was obvious this was a girl cold and possibly lost. She was wearing only a light jacket and was hugging herself, looking all around her frantically like she had no idea where she was. Or she was scared.  
There'd been a lot of disappearances recently.

Slowing down the car I drank the last bit of beer in the bottle next to me and tossed it in the back seat. Popping a piece of gum in my mouth for only a minute to get rid of the smell, I pulled over to the sidewalk by the beautiful, tiny, helpless girl. I couldn't help but feel my cock twitch just thinking about how soft her whimpering would be as I fucked her into unconsciousness after hitting her in the head with a crowbar.

Stopping the car and rolling down the passenger window, I flashed my best "nice guy" smile as she stopped next to me.  
"Are you alright Miss? It's pretty darn cold out and there's a lot of creeps out here."  
"Umm..." The girl looked at her feet, then to me, with wide Bambi eyes. I knew I had it in the bag.  
"You want a ride? I wouldn't wanna let you get hurt out here."

She hesitated.  
"Umm... Sure."  
I unlocked the door and she climbed in. Her eyes got a bit wider when she saw there was so handle on the door.

"Oh, sorry about that. Don't worry, it's just an old beat up car." Laughing softly, I noticed her relax a bit. "By the way, I'm Ted." Once again that charming smile was flashed and it was visible she was letting her guard down. Good.

She told me her name, but I was in a daze. I couldn't remember it if I even wanted to. Her name was the least of my thoughts

"Where are you off to? I live over near Tacoma, but I was over here visiting an old college buddy." I went on some bullshit story about some John guy I was supposedly friends with way back and we had just reconnected, but I was just talking out of my ass. 

She told me she lived just a few miles away, three or four. Whatever. 

After telling her she could turn on the radio if she'd like, she did, and some Hermans Hermits or whatever the fuck they're called came on. "I love this song." 

"Me too." I lied. I had no idea what the song even was.

She sang along quietly and looked out the window. "The snow is pretty." Her hair was shiny and looked so soft. I could barely wait to pull it as hard as I could while I pounded her until she cried. 

Since she looked out the window for a bit and seemed to be comfortable I took the chance I had. Taking my right hand off the wheel, I reached under my seat and grasped the rusty metal of a crowbar. It was cold and unforgiving. There were no cars around now.

Without any thought at all I swung it at her head. Hard. She went limp immediately, head hung down. For good measure I hit her again.

Pulling over into some parking lot of a deserted mini mart in the sticks, I parked and lifted her body out of the car over my shoulder, and moved her to the back, slightly hidden by the front seats. After handcuffing her to the back car seat I pushed her hair out of her face. She was a sleeping beauty.

We drove for an hour or so until we reached some kind of road where there was no lights except the ones on the car. There was no noise except some crickets, clanging of the handcuffs being removed, and my own groaning as I lifted her out of the car again and dragged her soft and limp body out into the woods.

Rearranging the handcuffs so she was stuck to a low tree branch, I unbuttoned her top slowly. She was out cold. I was in no rush.

Kissing down the neck of the nameless girl, I pushed her hair behind her ear and went to kiss her on the mouth. Soon enough there'd be a lot more aggression but I wasn't in any hurry ; even though she didn't kiss back her lips tasted sweet. 

I ran my hands down her sides and to her back to unclasp her bra. Her skin was so soft. Burying my head in her hair and taking a deep breathe I gently massaged her breasts with both hands. She smelled like flowers and candy and her hair was just as soft and shiny as it looked. 

This shit made me feel so alive. To hurt a girl. To make her an object, to make her my toy, to possess her and fuck her and take her life. Taking a life. The ultimate power trip. It's lesser so the ending of the life, as it is the fact that it's now mine. I took it from her. Just like I took her body, however I wanted and however long I wanted. Even in her death I'd have my fun. 

Kneading one breast as I would gently bite and lick the nipple of the other, I heard her make a noise. A low whimper. My dick was so hard it started to ache. I went back up to kiss at her neck and bit her. Hard. She was definitely awake then - when I licked the blood dripping down her collarbone she whimpered louder. One of pain more than pleasure.

It was fine that she was awake now, she couldn't get away and no one would hear her scream anyways. Except me. And they were wonderful. 

"Morning baby." I grabbed the back of her neck with one hand, hard, and held her chin with the other. The nameless girl was clearly disoriented, so much so it seemed almost impossible for her to be afraid. The once comforting smile was just confusing to her now, but it was obvious she was realizing what was happening - her pretty Bambi eyes started welling up with tears. 

"Where - where am I? Who are you?" The voice was through sobs and small and afraid like she was worried that if she talked too loud she'd go out again.  
Smart girl.

"Don't you remember? I'm Ted, sweetheart." 

Reaching into the pockets of my jacket I pulled out a small, yet sharp, knife, as well as two thin, long stretches of rope. She was still cuffed to the tree but it wouldn't be a very comfortable position for me to fuck her in, so I tied her wrists a bit below the cuffs, took the cuffs off, and then squatted next to her legs.

She was sobbing now. Surprisingly, she stopped screaming very quickly. She was either very smart or very stupid. 

It was snowy out here, it was snowy where she lived too. God knows why she wore a skirt and tights in weather like this. Wool tights. Tweed skirt. Maybe she really was stupid. Everyone knew there was a dangerous man on the loose in Washington. Killing women and girls. Why would she be walking alone at night with a skirt on? 

I tied her ankles, tight enough to discourage circulation. 

I caressed her legs, up to her thighs, with the knife following close behind my hand to remove them quickly. She got the clue. 

"P-please don't..." More whimpers flowed out of her pouty pink lips. She sounded pathetic, like she knew it was no use. But that wouldn't fucking stop me.

"You're so pretty when you cry." The nameless sobbing girls lips got all puffy and her nose all red, like she was a little doll. She was my little doll. 

With her tights off I dragged my hand up her thigh and felt her get goosebumps. In the freezing snow her tears and tweed mini skirt were the only things keeping her warm. 

I lifted her up a bit and banged her head against a tree. Then again. I'm almost sure I heard a crack, but I have no idea. She was still breathing.

"Enough play time... we have a job to do here, don't we?" She showed no signs of hearing me or consciousness except one single tear running down her cheek. I unbuttoned her skirt, slid her panties off, and folded them neatly next to her. No more struggling now. 

I rubbed my dick through my pants and looked at her. A helpless, small, naked and crying girl that was only half conscious. Her lips were made to suck cock. She can suck my dick clean after I fucked her, I decided.

Now that I knew she wouldn't struggle, I untied her ankles and unzipped my pants. At this point I didn't even bother with boxers or whatever, it just was a hassle at times like these. 

She was wet. How could she be wet from this, I thought. She wanted this. I was doing her a favor. 

Stroking my cock lazily I drank in this beautiful site. It'd never get old. I pulled her legs onto my lap for easier access. Sighing, I rubbed the head softly against her pussy, just to hear her moan. And I couldn't take it anymore. 

With a loud groan and a curse I thrusted deep, deep inside her. It wasn't uncommon for me to have trouble during sex, even average boring sex, since I was often too big. Too much of a good thing, I suppose. But with a half knocked out girl, tied up in the snowy woods, I could do whatever I wanted. 

I stayed inside her for a moment, just feeling how tight and wet she was. For all I knew half of it could have been blood, not like it mattered anyways. She could suck that off too. Eventually I could slide in and out with ease. 

I dug my nails into the nameless girls thighs as I pounded into her mercilessly. It was a cacophony of my own groaning and cursing and her tiny whimpers and the sound of skin against skin. I was sure I was hitting her cervix. 

"Shit..." I pulled myself out of her and turned her over so her ass was up. I rammed myself inside her tight teenage cunt and thought I would come at any moment. I could last, but I'd been playing with this bitch for too long. I grabbed that soft shiny hair and pulled it up like a handlebar and practically rode her. She was completely limp, and I did notice a red line drip down her thigh. 

I stopped thrusting and kept myself inside her while I picked up the rope that was around her ankles. She couldn't see what I was doing but even if she could she couldn't stop me. The knot was loose enough to untie quickly, and I wrapped it around her neck three times and held on. Fucking her again, even harder than before, I pulled the rope tighter and tighter. 

Holding the rope pulled her even closer to me and I could fuck her even deeper than before. I was lost in it at this point. She was still very much alive but half there. Still alive enough to choke and gasp for hair - it was just a natural human reaction. 

"You like that? You can't breathe? I can't hear you baby. Speak up." 

I wrapped the rope around her throat one more time. I yanked one end with my teeth and one end with my hand, letting out a hard growl.  
"Fuck.. fuck! Oh, fucking hell..." I was fucking the girl's body even harder than before. This girl was different than the rest. She felt better. Warmer. Delicate, small in size and demeanor. 

I kept one side of the rope grasped between my teeth and pulled, letting the other side go to punch her in the face. I wanted more blood.

All there was was a sigh, and blood poured down her nose. It couldn't get better than this. 

A guttural groan escaped my lips involuntarily and I felt the sweet feeling of near release. Completely tuning out everything in my surroundings except the girl and her pain.

The girl was crying and whimpering before. But she stopped. If I thought she had been limp before, she was complete rag doll now. She was a true, real sleeping beauty this time.. Her slow and painful death while she had my cock assaulting her, it put me over the edge. 

After a few more fast and rough thrusts, I stopped, remaining inside her. I came harder than I have in a while, digging my nails into her soft skin and practically yelling obscenities into the woods. I could come in every dead bitches body and there was no risk to this shit. 

As I was catching my breathe I remained still inside of her, before zipping my pants back up. I stood up, stretched a bit, and untied her. 

Though she was small, it was still a bit difficult to move her. I sat her up against a tree, and combed my fingers through hair hair. Still soft, still shiny, still smelled like flowers. I turned her head to the side gently and began to braid her hair. 

I redressed her, without her tights, as they were torn and looked a mess. Grabbing a tissue from my pocket I dabbed the blood off of her face, before putting a bit onto her lips. 

Red lips were beautiful. 

If anyone found her soon, before she rotted to the animals, they'd know she was asking for it. Thinking about my day tomorrow, I planned to visit her again, and walked back to my car.


End file.
